This invention relates to a tool for the removal and installation of star-washers used to secure thermocouples in bearing pads.
A star-washer is a standard commercial washer (coming in different sizes), that is widely used in bearing instrumentation in almost all gas turbine units manufactured by the assignee. Such washers have a plurality of circumferentially spaced, radially extending spring-like tabs that can be pressed into a bore to hold another component in place within the bore. For example, star-washers are used to hold thermocouples within bores in turbine bearing pads.
The installation and removal of such star-washers, however, is very difficult, and can result in destruction of the thermocouple itself, which then subsequently needs to be replaced. The replacement of the thermocouple is not easy and can cause serious delays in the assembly line or in the field. There is a need, therefore, for a reliable tool that can prevent damage to the thermocouple during the process of installation and removal of associated star-washers.
Bearing metal thermocouples (TCs) are required to touch the bearing pad metal in a predrilled xe2x80x9cflat bedxe2x80x9d blank hole, for accurate reading of the metal temperature. To achieve this objective, the TCs are spring loaded. The spring surrounds the lead wire of the thermocouple, and one end of the spring provides the required compression to the TC""s head for good metal contact. The other end of the spring rests on the star-washer. The star-washer is pushed into the hole and is anchored by its radial tabs or tips on the wall of the hole. By pushing the star-washer into the hole, the appropriate compression is provided on the TC for adequate metal to metal contact.
Manufacturing and field operators have attempted to create devices that can remove and install the star-washers without destroying the associated TC""s. Most of the time, a metal wire has been used with a hook formed at its end. However, this method is not particularly reliable. A tube has also been used for the TC""s installation, but this method has also proven unreliable.
The invention provides a tool that can be used to remove as well as to install star-washers without damaging associated TCs. The tool is composed of two small diameter tubes welded together. The tool generally has the shape of a xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d. The distal end of the long side of the tool is machined with hooks that are designed to engage the star-washer through the spaces between the radial tips of the star-washer, and to keep the star-washer flat during its removal. Also, this long side of the tool has a slot extending along the tube that is sized to allow the TC lead or leads to exit. The tube is machined to a diameter enabling it to be slip-fit in the hole where the TC is located.
The top part (or short side) of the tool is used as a handle during star-washer removal, but is also used as a tool for TC installation. It has almost the same configuration as the above described long side, except this part does not carry hooks at either end. It is sized on diameter to slip-fit inside the hole and is used to push the star-washer flat down into the hole without damaging or destroying the TC lead or leads.
Variations of the tool are possible, by, for example, creating threaded areas where legs of different diameters can be installed and used for holes and TC""s of larger diameters.
Accordingly, in one aspect, the present invention relates to a tool for removal of star-washers from a bore comprising a handle member; and a tubular working member secured to the handle member, the working member having a distal end with an elongated slot extending from the distal end rearwardly toward the handle member, and a plurality of hooks circumferentially equally spaced about the distal end.
In another aspect, the invention relates to a tool for removal of star-washers from a bore comprising a handle member; and a tubular working member secured to the handle member, said working member having a distal end with an elongated slot extending from the distal end rearwardly toward the handle member, and a plurality of hooks circumferentially equally spaced about said distal end; and wherein said handle member comprises a hollow tube, one end of said hollow tube formed with an elongated slot extending from one end of the hollow tube toward the working member.